LOVE
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Ini mungkin bukan sebuah kisah yang sempurna, hanya tentang seorang gadis penyuka jeruk yang bingung akan 'rasa' yang menyapa hatinya."Kalau kami pacaran kenapa! Itu bukan urusanmu kan Kagami-san."
1. Chapter 1

**L.O.V.E**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character untuk dinistakan di fic saya.

* * *

Summary : Ini mungkin bukan sebuah kisah yang sempurna, hanya tentang seorang gadis penyuka jeruk yang bingung akan 'rasa' yang menyapa hatinya. "Gak akan ada yang ngerti perasaan seseorang selain dirinya sendiri, Rin."

* * *

**1. Destiny**

Rin menatap jahil sosok berambut hitam yang duduk dibelakangnya, membuat sosok itu memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal dan itu sontak membuat Rin tertawa tak terkendali.

"Haha…! Rei kalau kau begitu terus pasti akan banyak anak perempuan yang meng-idolakanmu!" ujarnya masih dengan tawa yang mengiringi.

Rei, sosok berambut hitam itu semakin manyun. "Rin nyebelin!"

"Haha…, maaf… maaf… Rei! Kita teman kan?" Rin nyengir sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari yang tengah membentuk lambang 'peace'.

Rei mengangguk-angguk, mengangkat tangannya yang memamerkan bentuk 'peace' seperti Rin. Tanda keduanya telah mengakhiri 'acara' jahil-menjahili mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rin kamu beneran gak suka ama Rei?"

Rin menguap, pertanyaan itu lagi. Ayolah apa teman-temannya tidak pernah bisa berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sama itu terus menerus?

"Ayolah, Miku… kau adalah orang ke-34 yang menanyakan itu sebanyak tiga kali hari ini!" Rin menarik nafas. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Kalau tidak ya tidak!" sambungnya dengan nada dongkol.

Miku, gadis berambut _teal_ itu nyengir. "Habisnya… kau selalu membanggakannya dan bahkan menyebutnya 'beb' saat bersama Ring, atau yang lainnya."

Rin menatapnya malas. "Kenapa kalian gak pernah ngerti sih? Itu hanya candaan,okay?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan soal sikapmu yang benar-benar seperti orang pacaran dengannya?" entah angin apa yang membuat gadis berambut _teal_ itu kembali bersemangat menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Hah? Memangnya iya? Perasaan biasa aja deh," kedua alis Rin tertaut tanda tak terima.

"Tukaran bekal… mencubit pipinya bahkan hal-hal lain yang sering dilakukan oleh Kiyoteru dan Aria—pasangan bodoh itu." Ah, semangat gadis berambut _teal_ itu masih belum surut juga ternyata.

"Sial!" umpat Rin kesal. "Itu hanya hal-hal biasa saja kok! Lagian kami gak selalu begitu, memangnya itu masuk dalam kategori 'pacaran' apa?! Kami itu teman, okay?" Tampaknya emosi gadis berambut pirang ini telah memuncak didalam darahnya.

Miku yang menyadari wajah Rin yang mulai memerah karena kesal, akhirnya berhenti mengungkit masalah itu. Daripada rambutku tersayangnya rusak lebih baik ia diam dan mundur sejauh mungkin dari tempat ia berpijak kini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa lagi, Rin?" Ring menatap heran sahabatnya yang muncul dengan tampang kusut.

"Memangnya sikapku pada Rei itu aneh ya?" tanyanya sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas bangku kayu disamping Ring.

Ring mengernyit heran, "jangan bilang ini terkait dengan pembicaraanmu dan Miku tadi?" tebaknya asal.

Rin menghela nafas, "yah… kira-kira begitu. Eh tunggu! Bagaimana kamu tahu aku tengah berbicara dengan Miku tadi?"

"Rin… otakmu lagi _error_ ya?" Ring menatap gadis itu tak percaya. "Semua orang yang ada dikelas saat ini pasti bisa melihat saat Miku menarikmu, Rin sayang!"

Dan perkataan tersebut membuat senyuman masam terukir diwajah gadis berambut pirang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Rin teringat dengan pertanyaan awalnya.

Ring menghela nafas. "Mau yang jujur atau bohong?"

"Bohong."

"Kalau yang bohong… gak aneh kok."

"_Hell_… Jadi memang aneh ya?" Rin membenamkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Yah…, kira-kira begitu." Ring nyengir, "perhatian kamu ke Rei itu udah sedikit berlebihan menurutku…"

"Jadi harus gimana lagi? Aku sudah terbiasa menjahili dia seperti itu!"

"Rin…" Ring menatapnya penuh arti. "Pernah gak kamu merasa kalau Rei kelihatan udah salah paham dengan apa yang kamu lakukan?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rin menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa terdekat yang dapat ia jangkau, pikirannya melayang memikirkan perkataan Ring tadi.

_Rei salah paham…?_

"Huwaa… kenapa aku terus memirkan perkataan Ring tadi?" Rin berteriak kesal. Kenapa sepanjang hari ia terus memikirkan itu? Kenapa baru sekarang ia malah memikirkan hal ini? Biasanya ia tak peduli dengan berbagai lontaran pertanyaan yang pasti akan langsung dijawabnya dengan 'Tidak' tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda?

"Tenang Rin… tenang… Rei gak mungkin salah paham…" ujar Rin berkomat-kamit berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Coba kamu bayangin deh… kenapa Rei selalu tersenyum dan mengganggu kamu ketika lewat… ah, dan dia bahkan terus memperhatikan kamu selama pelajaran Rin…"_

Rin mengacak rambutnya, bukannya tenang malah 'fakta-fakta' Rei yang dilontarkan Ring tadi justru semakin semangat numpang lewat dipikirannya.

"Ah…, ada apa denganku? Sejak kapan aku jadi peduli gini dengan perkataan orang?" Rin memeluk erat bantal jeruk yang terletak disofa. "Tapi Ring itu sahabatku…, dan kelihatannya dia gak bohong deh…"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan kaus putih yang menempel di badannya kini tengah menatap pintu bewarna cokelat dihadapannya.

"Rin!" teriaknya, berusaha memanggil seseorang yang ia yakini pasti tengah berada didalam rumah tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban

"Rin!" teriaknya dengan volume yang lebih kencang.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Rin!" kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban untuk kedua kalinya, ia pun menendang pintu cokelat itu menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang cukup untuk membuat sang pemilik rumah berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Rinto berisik! Bisa sabar gak? Aku lagi pusing tahu!" sang pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Rin membuka pintu dengan kesal.

Rinto, pemuda itu nyengir. "Haha… lagian udah diteriakin dua kali masih juga nggak dibuka…"

Rin memasang tampang kusut, "jadi ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Menurut kamu?"

"_To the point_ saja deh, aku lagi kesal sekarang…," ujar Rin malas.

"_Well_, kurasa kaset game terbaru ini akan menjadi obat kekesalanmu, Rin?" Rinto tersenyum memamerkan kotak berisi kaset game miliknya.

Dan pemuda berambut pirang ini memang benar, buktinya sebuah senyuman kini telah terlukis diwajah Rin.

"Fantasiana ya? Kalau begitu ayo masuk! Dan install kan game itu ke komputerku!" ujar Rin semangat.

Rinto terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak memberinya secara cuma-cuma lho!"

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Rinto nyebelin! Masa sama tetangga sendiri harus minta bayaran!"

"Bercanda~! Sifat burukmu yang pertama Rin itu cepat ngambek!" cibir Rinto yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan tanpa sadar telah membalikkan hari menuju lembaran berikutnya. Mentari kini tengah bersinar dengan terik membuat siapapun yang berada di luar ataupun didalam rumah merasakan panas yang tak terkira.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Rin dan orang-orang yang tengah berpijak di Voca Junior High School. Ditambah lagi dengan ocehan guru Biologinya yang tengah melatunkan berbagai macam siklus rantai makanan. Benar-benar neraka duniawi.

"Permisi…" seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu kelas, ditangannya tampak berbagai macam berkas yang diapit dengan erat. Ia memanggil guru yang tengah mengajar itu dan berbicara sebentar.

"Begitu…" guru tersebut mengangguk, lalu memberi tempat kepada pria paruh baya itu untuk berbicara.

"Ehem… jadi begini…" Pria paruh baya itu memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian tahu dengan system 'Loncat kelas' yang dimiliki oleh sekolah kita ini bukan?"

Pikiran Rin melayang menuju buku tebal pemberian sekolah yang bahkan tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Ah, bukan kepada buku itu pikirannya tertuju melainkan kepada brosur yang menempel dibelakang buku tersebut.

Brosur yang menceritakan tentang system-sistem ajaib yang dimiliki sekolahnya.

"Karena sekarang sudah memasuki semester kedua, saya akan membacakan nama-nama murid yang akan langsung meloncat ke kelas delapan," sambung pria paruh baya itu seraya mengambil berkas yang diapitnya.

Pria itu membuka berkas tersebut dan membacanya. "Ada lima orang yang akan berpindah kelas…, yang pertama adalah Hatsune Miku menuju kelas 8-1." Pria itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Yang kedua Nakajima Gumiya menuju kelas 8-2. Hatsune Mikuo 8-3. Suzune Ring 8-4. Kagamine Rin 8-5."

Suasana yang semula hening perlahan mulai berubah menjadi ribut. Beberapa murid sibuk mengucapkan selamat dan 'Ciee' kepada lima orang tersebut.

"Ehem… Rin," Ring menyikut siku gadis bemarga Kagamine yang kini tengah terdiam mematung saking tidak percayanya. "8-5 ehem…, ketemu Len-_senpai_ lagi dong…"

"Eh, apa?" Rin berusaha mencerna perkataan Ring.

_**Loading 0%**_

_Ketemu Len-senpai lagi dong_

_**Loading 50% **_

_Ketemu Len-senpai..._

_**Loading 55%**_

_Len-senpai…._

_**Loading 100%**_

"8-5…? Itu kan kelasnya Len-senpai…" ujar Rin… "Eh, tunggu… APA?!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 1 dari fanfic ini kelar juga~! Untuk pertama kalinya ide bisa ngalir tanpa berhenti saat dalam proses pengetikan fanfic ini ; w ;

Umm... sebenarnya saya ingin nanya apakah gaya bahasa seperti ini lebih 'baik' dari biasanya atau justru lebih aneh? ; w ; Ini satu-satunya fic yang beberapa waktunya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri... tapi gak semuanya.

Yah..., akhir kata. Terima kasih telah membaca ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**L.O.V.E**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character untuk dinistakan di fic saya.**

* * *

**Summary : Ini mungkin bukan sebuah kisah yang sempurna, hanya tentang seorang gadis penyuka jeruk yang bingung akan 'rasa' yang menyapa hatinya. "Gak akan ada yang ngerti perasaan seseorang selain dirinya sendiri, Rin."**

* * *

**1. Len**

"Ring… bisa gak kita tukaran kelas aja…?"

Rin kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada meja—setelah pria paruh baya atau Kepala sekolah lebih—tepatnya meninggalkan ruang kelasnya menyisakan kegalauan pada gadis dua belas tahun ini.

"_Stupid Question_," sahut Ring. "Udah… jalanin aja. Lagian bukannya semester satu kemarin kamu niat banget ngincar kelas 8-5 jika berhasil 'loncat kelas'. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang gak niat gitu?"

Rin menghela nafas, "Itu dulu… sebelum aku benci setengah mati sama dia!"

"Benci? Kenapa?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ring dengan kesal. "Memangnya aku belum cerita ya?"

Ring mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya sih belum…."

"_Well_, alasannya sebenarnya simple aja kok. Aku kesal lihat dia selalu _stay cool_ setiap berpapasan denganku," ujar Rin sambil membetulkan pita putih yang selalu dikenakannya.

"Stay Cool? Perasaan dia biasa aja deh."

"Hah?!" Rin tidak terima. "Ingat sebulan yang lalu? Saat dia dengan santainya duduk ditangga menghalangi jalanku?"

Ring berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Saat dia langsung pergi ketika kamu sudah keatas itu ya?"

"Yeah…" sahut Rin malas.

"Itu kan bukan alasan untuk menganggap dia selalu _stay cool_ denganmu, Rin!"

"Tapi…." Rin berniat untuk membantah.

"Rin… kalau kamu benci dia… kenapa pita pemberiannya masih terus saja kamu pakai?" Ring menatap sahabatnya heran, gadis berambut pirang ini memang sedikit sulit untuk ditebak.

_Jleb!_

Panah tak kasat mata meluncur tepat ke hati Rin, membuat gadis itu sontak kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja. Untuk sedikit informasi tak penting—kelas sedang sepi sekarang—yah.., bel istirahat memang telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Itu…, yah… karena… gimana… ya..?" Rin tampak gugup menjawab pertanyaan Ring yang sukses menusuk ke-ulu hatinya.

"Bilang aja kamu suka sama dia… mudah kan?" ujar Ring melipat kedua tangannya tanda puas. "Ah, sudahlah aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Ikut?"

Dan sukses membuat Rin menggeleng. "Aku di kelas saja." Sambungnya.

Ring terkekeh, "Tenang… nanti kalau ada Lui-_senpai_ aku cuma akan bilang 'Rin titip salam' aja kok!"

"RING! Kamu tahu kan aku benar-benar takut dengan anak kelas 9 yang niat banget nyari tahu semua hal tentang aku itu!" Rin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ring frustasi.

"Bercanda~!" Ring berlalu.

Rin menatap punggung Ring yang perlahan menghilang itu, lalu menghela nafas.

"Len-_senpai_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kunciran kecil itu meregangkan tubuhnya setelah lelah berkutat dengan PR Matematika yang akan dikumpulkan usai jam istirahat berakhir.

"Hoi Len!" sesuatu yang dingin menyapa pipinya. Membuatnya menatap kesal sosok pemuda berambut biru yang memegang dua kaleng soda dingin—benda dingin yang ia rasakan—tadi.

"Aish jangan tiba-tiba kesal dong!" pemuda berambut biru itu nyengir menyodorkan kaleng soda itu kearahnya. "Nih pesananmu!"

Len, pemuda berambut pirang dengan kunciran kecil itu—dengan malas menerima soda yang disodorkannya padanya.

"Kau sudah tahu pengumuman itu?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu—memulai percakapan.

Len mengernyit. "Pengumuman apa?"

Pemuda berambut biru dengan nama Kaito itu menepuk jidatnya. "Gila Len! Darimana aja kamu sampai gak tahu pengumuman menghebohkan yang baru ditempel di mading tadi!"

"Di kelas…" jawab Len. Singkat dan jelas.

"Ah… sudahlah yang pasti kelas kita akan dapat penghuni baru lagi!" ujar Kaito semangat.

"Murid baru?"

Kaito menghela nafas, merasa bodoh berbicara dengan Len. "Bukan! Ada anak kelas 7 yang akan loncat kelas!"

"Oh."

Singkat, padat dan sukses membuat gunung merapi meledak dari kepala Kaito.

"OH AJA?!" tanyanya kesal.

Len menautkan kedua alisnya. "Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kau pasti akan kaget mendengar siapa yang akan masuk ke kelas kita!"

Len membuka kaleng soda miliknya dan meneguk isinya setengah sebelum kembali menyahut. "Siapa?"

"Rin Kagamine kelas 7-1."

_Byurr!_

Soda yang baru saja diteguknya menyembur keluar dengan tidak elitnya, dan meninggalkan bercak bewarna cokelat di baju Kaito.

"Len! Minum soda hati-hati napa?" Kaito menggerutu kesal berusaha menghilangkan bekas cokelat dari baju putihnya, walaupun hal itu tentu saja sia-sia.

Len tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kaito, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah nama seseorang yang sejak SMP berniat untuk dihindarinya.

"Bagaimana ini...?" gumamnya kalut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu terus berputar dan tanpa disadari bel yang merupakan 'surga' kedua bagi setiap murid itu berbunyi.

Rin buru-buru memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas dengan asal. Termasuk formulir yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya dan juga mereka yang menjadi 'korban' dari sistem loncat kelas konyol itu.

Ia masih bingung antara memohon kepada kepala sekolah untuk membatalkan dirinya menjadi salah satu 'korban' atau justru memungut kembali secercah harapan yang sudah ia buang.

"Baiknya gimana ya?" ia duduk mematung sambil memeluk tas ransel miliknya, teman-temannya sudah lebih dahulu berlalu meninggalkanny—menyisakan ruang kelas yang kosong dengan gadis berambut pirang yang tengah bimbang itu.

_Bilang aja kamu suka sama dia… mudah kan?_

Perkataan Ring saat istirahat tadi terbayang dibenaknya.

"Yang benar aja!" Rin membenamkan kepalanya pada tas yang tengah ia peluk. "Mana mungkin aku suka dengan Len-_kun_." Tunggu sejak kapan Rin menyebut nama Rin dengan akhiran –_kun_...? Bukankah dia memanggil pemuda itu dengan akhiran _senpai_?

Sepertinya tokoh utama kita ini memang sedikit 'labil'.

"Rin, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Rin, tidak berniat untuk mendongak dan melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia sudah terlalu hafal suara menyebalkan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rinto.

"Tumben…" cibir Rinto, mengambil posisi duduk disamping Rin. "_By the way_, selamat berhasil loncat kelas."

"Hmm…"

Rinto mengernyit, "Kenapa? Tumben kamu gak terlalu cerewet kayak biasanya."

"Berisik ah!" Rin mendongak menatap pemuda dengan jepit putih itu kesal.

"Ah, kamu pasti pengen masuk 8-1 kan? Biar sekelas denganku," Rinto menyahut asal, kedua tangannya kini telah berpindah ke kepala Rin. Mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Percaya dirimu itu terlalu tinggi Rinto!" Rin menghela nafas. "Tapi kayaknya lebih baik aku sekelas denganmu daripada dengan dia ya…"

Rinto mengernyit, "Dia?" pikirannya melayang berusaha mengingat jelas satu persatu nama murid di kelas 8-5 yang setidaknya masuk akal untuk dijadikan 'tersangka'.

"Yeah… masa kamu gak tahu?"

"Len maksudmu?" dan untungnya Rinto teringat satu nama itu, seseorang yang sebenarnya merupakan pemilik asli posisinya ini—mantan lebih tepatnya.

Rin mengangguk malas. "Umm… yeah! Entah kenapa aku kesal sekelas dengannya."

"Kesal? Kesal kenapa?" kedua alis Rinto tertaut, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Rin.

"Kamu merasa gak sejak aku kelas lima, Len ngehindar terus dari aku…?"

"Sepertinya…"

Rin menghela nafas, "Yah… karena itu. Awalnya aku berharap bisa satu kelas sama dia, tapi sejak SMP sifat cuek dan sok _cool_ nya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Lama-lama aku malah kesal lihatnya!"

Rinto kembali mengacak rambut Rin. "Kamu itu kekanakan banget tahu gak?"

"Eh?" Rin menatap Rinto tak terima. "Kekanakan?"

"Ya… masa CUMA karena hal itu kamu jadi kesal sama Len… gak logis banget tahu gak?" Rinto menggeleng.

Rin memainkan rambutnya yang kini telah berantakan karena tangan Rinto. "Yeah… aku memang kekanakan. Tapi kamu bayangin deh, masa... dia cuma bersikap seperti itu denganku?!"

Rinto menghela nafas, "Tahu deh… aku gak ngerti sama pikiran kamu… _by the way_, tumben kamu curhat sama aku?"

Rin nyengir. "Iya juga ya? Tapi kamu gak bakal ceritain hal ini ke yang lain kan?"

"Palingan nanti cuma nempelin berita ini ke Mading." Rinto mencibir.

"Yah… Rinto! Kok gitu!" Rin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha… bercanda bodoh!" Rinto kembali mengacak rambut Rin. "Ah… Rin ngomong-ngomong kapan kamu akan masuk ke kelas barumu?"

"Besok… setelah formulir itu selesai kuisi!" ujar Rin menunjuk tasnya.

"Ah… sudahlah ayo pulang! Kurasa hanya kita saja yang tersisa disekolah!" ujar Rinto yang sontak dijawab oleh anggukan Rin.

Kurasa kau salah Rinto buktinya ada seorang pemuda yang mengintip dari balik jendela hingga punggung kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding…, "Rin… maaf… aku bukan bermaksud meninggalkan kesan seperti itu…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter keduanya kelar juga! #Tebarconfeti/Salah. Rainna gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi ; w ; #Ditendang. Disini Rainna berusaha menambah dekripsi sesuai saran Kyoura-san, terima kasih Kyoura-san. Dan juga terima kasih untuk Yuka Namikaze dan Sae Hinata (disclaimernya sudah Rainna tambahkan ^^)

Akhir kata selamat membaca ^^!


	3. Chapter 3

L.O.V.E

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character untuk dinistakan di fic saya.

* * *

Summary : Ini mungkin bukan sebuah kisah yang sempurna, hanya tentang seorang gadis penyuka jeruk yang bingung akan 'rasa' yang menyapa hatinya. "Gak akan ada yang ngerti perasaan seseorang selain dirinya sendiri, Rin."

* * *

.

.

.

Kembali kerumah, bukan berarti Rin bisa lepas dari hal-hal yang kemungkinan bisa membuat munculnya rambut putih dikepalanya.

Masalah loncat kelas saja sudah membuatnya pusing apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan sepupu—menyebalkan—yang tengah bermain komputernya dengan seenak jidat.

"Hei, Nero! Berapa kali kukatakan berhenti bermain dengan komputerku!"

Akita Nero, sepupunya yang lebih muda dua tahun menatapnya dengan malas. "Berisik! Cuma main bentar doang, kok!"

Rin semakin menatap tidak suka. "Kapan kamu datang?" tanyanya gusar.

"Dua jam yang lalu."

Rin melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Siapa yang buka pintunya? Mama dan Papa kan baru pulang jam 4 nanti?"

"Sudah berapa kali kujelaskan? Aku juga tahu tempat penyembunyian kunci itu, nenek cerewet!"

Dan hal itu sukses membuat empat siku-siku muncul dipelipis Rin.

"NERO BODOH! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN?! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NENEK CEREWET!" teriak Rin, yang sukses membuat beberapa benda didekatnya bergetar.

"Cih, berisik! Sekali nenek ya tetap nenek!" Nero memasang _headphone_ ketelinganya.

"Terkutuk kau, anak nakal yang kerjanya cuma bisa minjam komputer orang tanpa izin! Aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta Kokone!"

Rin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, tidak peduli dengan Nero yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur, perasaannya semakin kacau sekarang. Biasanya hanya dengan bermain komputer dapat merubah _mood _-nya, dan sekarang? Bagaimana ia bisa mengubah _mood_-nya, jika sepupunya yang minta dihajar itu tengah duduk manis disana?

Bermain dengan teman? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sejak ia kelas 5 SD teman-temannya yang meliputi anak tetangga disekitarnya seakan mulai menjauhinya. Yah, kecuali Rinto sebenarnya. Tapi masa dia harus main kerumah Rinto? Bisa-bisa gosip tentang dirinya dan Rinto semakin bertambah.

**For Your Information** : _Gosip tentang kedekatakan Rin dan Rinto sudah menjadi topik terhangat setelah RinxRei. Bahkan kedua kakak Rinto, Miki dan Yukari. Mendukung mereka untuk jadian._

Selain komputer, biasanya ia akan bertamu kerumah Len. Bermain _playstation_ secara bergantian dengan Leon, kakak Len. Atau menggoda Lola, adik bungsu Len yang _chubby_ itu.

Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Dan mengingat hal itu malah semakin membuat pikiran Rin menjadi kalut.

"Kenapa harus kelasnya, coba?"

Ia mengambil buku bersampul cokelat yang berada ditumpukan paling atas meja belajarnya yang cukup 'indah' itu. Mencari halaman yang masih kosong dan menuliskan semua hal yang ingin ditumpahkannya.

_Hal paling menyebalkan itu saat kamu udah berhenti berharap pada suatu hal, dan tiba-tiba suatu hal buruk muncul dan berusaha menggali kembali hal yang gak penting itu. Dan… kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini?!_

Rin menutup buku bersampul cokelat tersebut dan mengatur posisi buku tersebut ketumpukan paling bawah. Buku diary? Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi Rin tidak akan senang jika kamu mengatakan dihadapannya. Dia lebih senang menyebut buku itu sebagai 'tempat sampah'.

"RIN!" suara cempreng Nero merusak ketenangannya, Rin mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab sahutan atau teriakan itu.

"Masuk!"

Dan dari balik pintu yang terbuka dapat kita lihat sosok Nero yang nyengir kearah Rin.

"Nero, kebiasaan burukmu itu harus diubah, tahu! Kalau mau masuk itu ketuk pintu bukan teriak!"

"Iya… iya. Aku ngerti," sahut Nero yang sukses membuat Rin menautkan kedua alisnya, heran. Biasanya kalau di-nasehati Nero akan membantah, tumben banget dia langsung meng-iyakan tanpa AIUEO dulu.

"Aku lapar."

_GUBRAK!_

Rin terduduk ke lantai, pantesan dia jadi anak baik gini tiba-tiba. Ada maunya ternyata.

"Iya… iya… aku masak!"

"Jangan masak ikan ya!" ingat Nero dan sukses membuat Rin mengangguk.

"Tenang aja… aku cuma campurin daging ikannya ke telur kok!"

"RIN!"

"Bercanda~!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada Nero. Tingkah laku anak menyebalkan itu justru menyebabkan _mood_ Rin sedikit membaik, menyiksa seseorang ternyata bisa membersihkan _mood_ kita dari hal-hal yang memusingkan ternyata.

Dan kini Rin tengah sibuk mengisi formulir yang diberikan dimeja komputernya—Nerosudahpulangtentusaja—walaupun ia sedikit heran dengan sekolahnya itu. Jelas. Kalau ingin 'loncat kelas' kenapa harus mengisi formulir? Lebih baik memberikan surat persetujuan oleh orangtua daripada harus terlibat dengan urusan merepotkan ini.

Isi formulir? Kurasa kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri… kurang lebih layaknya formulir untuk menjadi anggota di perpustakaan—tanpa foto diri pastinya.

"Rin?" suara lembut milik Kagamine Lily menyapa pendengarannya.

"Mama, ada apa?"

Lily menghela nafas, "Masih main komputer, heh? Sudah berapa kali Mama katakan… kalau main itu ingat-ingat waktu!"

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya, berniat membantah. "Siapa yang main?"

"Kamu, siapa lagi?"

"Mama asal nuduh! Aku hanya sedang mengisi formulir untuk 'loncat kelas'! Dan juga Nero yang daritadi main bukan aku!"

"Hah? Kamu 'loncat kelas'? Kenapa gak bilang?!"

Rin menghela nafas… "Siapa suruh sibuk sendiri! Anaknya yang imut ini sampai diabaikan!" dan sahutan asal itu sukses mendapat jitakan dari Lily.

"Siapa yang mengabaikan kamu, sayang? Bukankah kamu yang selalu tak peduli kalau Mama pulang?! Sibuk dengan komputermu bukan begitu…?"

Rin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Iya… iya aku yang salah. Jadi Mama tanda tangan-in formulir ini."

"Dasar! Tapi… kamu pindah ke kelas yang mana?" tanya Lily sambil menanda tangani formulir milik anak tunggalnya itu.

"8-5, kelasnya Len." Jawab Rin malas.

"Kalau sekelas dengan Len, Mama gak perlu mencemaskanmu, ya?"

Rin mendengus kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Len kan anaknya baik… bertanggung jawab dan juga pastinya tampan kayak papanya~!"

"Mama! Nanti aku bilangin Papa, lho!"

"Coba saja!" cibir Lily, yang sukses membuat bibir anak perempuannya itu semakin maju.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu memang cepat, ya? Tanpa sadar kini sang mentari perlahan mulai merangkak di ufuk timur seakan meng-elu-kan kepada para makhluk hidup di dunia untuk segera bangun dan kembali menyusuri aktivitas yang sempat terhenti karena pergantian waktu.

Dan disinilah Rin dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, berjalan dengan malas-malasan menuju sekolahnya. Tidak diantar? Mengingat posisi sekolahnya yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan seperti tidak perlu kan?

"Wajah bangun tidurmu masih nempel!" Rinto menepuk bahunya pelan, yang sukses memanggil kembali setengah rohnya yang masih berada di dunia mimpi itu.

"Bawel"

"Yang penting tampan!" cibir Rinto yang sukses membuat Rin ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Rinto, kamu nggak pernah melihat pantulan dirimu di kaca ya? Wajah mirip artis Korea lupa operasi plastik gitu dibilang tampan!" Rin tersenyum sinis.

"Sembarangan!" Rinto menjitak kepala Rin. "Kenapa kamu gak pernah jujur, huh? Dasar _tsundere_!"

_Tsundere!_

Itu adalah kata yang kedua yang paling tidak ingin Rin dengar setelah gendut. Dan bisa dipastikan kini 4 siku-siku mulai merangkak naik dipelipisnya.

"AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE! TERKUTUKLAH KAU MANIAK OPPAI PERVERT!" teriaknya dengan volume yang melebihi normal. Untungnya jalanan sekitar masih sepi sekarang hingga tidak ada yang menganggapnya gila disini.

"Sendirinya juga _pervert_, bisanya ngatain orang! Dasar gadis Tsundere Pervert dan juga _childish_!" bukannya meminta maaf Rinto justru semakin semangat menyulut api yang tengah membara di diri gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ck... kau! Aku gak pervert! Dasar maniak oppai gila! Yang otaknya kayak 'tikus' yang hobinya korupsi!"

"Siapa bilang?! Aku bukan 'tikus' tahu!" Rinto tampak tidak terima.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa juara kelas karena memberikan pelicin berupa game kepada Gakupo-sensei kan?!"

"YAK! JANGAN ASAL NUDUH DONG!" Rinto yang awalnya meng-kompori justru malah tersulut oleh Rin.

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu…! Dasar maniak!"

"Kamu…! Dasar _pettan_!"

"Maniak _oppai_ gila!"

"Pendek!"

"Pirang!"

"Kamu juga pirang, bodoh!'

Dan pertengkaran tak ada guna itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Bisa diam nggak?"

Sebuah suara berat misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul spontan membuat Rin dan Rinto yang tengah beradu mulut menoleh kebelakang. Dan bisa dilihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir kecil tengah menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Len?"

Nama itu berhasil lolos dari bibir milik Rin dan Rinto secara bersamaan, sepasang mata dengan warna sama milik mereka pun ikut terbelalak kaget, seakan-akan makhluk didepannya ini adalah monster berbahaya yang dapat membunuh mereka kapan saja.

"Sepertinya gosip yang beredar tentang kalian itu benar…" Len tersenyum sinis. "Kagamine Rin dan Kisaragi Rinto berpacaran."

"Len—" Rinto hendak membantah akan tetapi tangannya telah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Rin, meng-isyaratkan nya untuk diam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rin menatap sinis. "Kalau kami pacaran, memangnya kenapa?! Itu bukan urusanmu kan…, Kagami-_san_." Rin menarik lengan Rinto menyeretnya masuk kedalam sekolah, meninggalkan Len yang terdiam mematung disana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, Rin! Aku gak mau tahu, yang pasti kamu harus memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada Len! Aku gak mau lagi gosip tentang kita makin bertambah!" omel Rinto saat mereka tengah berjalan di koridor—untuk sedikit informasi, hari masih terlalu pagi sehingga koridor terlihat sepi—.

"Bawel!"

"Lagian, kamu… rada nyari gara-gara. Nanti gimana nasib kamu dikelas yang baru?! Kamu kan sekelas dengannya!" omelan Rinto yang aneh semakin bertambah.

"Kenapa aku harus kenal dengan cowok yang cerewetnya kebangetan kayak gini!" ujar Rin melirik sadis kearah Rinto.

"Terserah! Yang pasti aku katakan selamat bersenang-senang dikelas baru, _Pervert Tsundere Childish_." Rinto mencibir sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Rin.

Rin hanya diam menatap kepergian Rinto dengan hampa. Entah mengapa sedikit menyesali perkataannya yang terkesan 'meng-iyakan' pernyataan Len tadi.

_Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?**  
**_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Chapter ini merupakan pelampiasan Rainna untuk 'LEN' yang asli ; w ; yang sekarang cueknya itu kebangetan... #SLAP jadi kalau gak jelas harap dimaklumi T.T

Yah Rainna cuma bisa bilang hal itu doang, dan sekian. Selamat membaca ^^ dan review kalau berkenan XD

* * *

Thanks to review : Reynyah, Kyoura Kagamine, Yuu ^^


End file.
